Pleassure
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: Ron and Draco have the most pleassurable moments!however they are completly unaware that someone is spying on them and is trying to stop everything! Ron/Draco SLASH. WARNING contains sexual scenes
1. Chapter Onee: Best Night Ever

Draco looked at the sleeping body next to him, he couldn't see the clear blue eyes because the lids were closed. Guessing that it meant they were sleeping he wiggled his way out of the embrace and over to the chest of drawers were he kept all his pants.

"What you doing?" came a sudden voice making Draco fall over. This was followed by a small laugh

"Your suppose to be asleep, your eyes are shut" he answered back

"You still haven't answered my question" Ron said, his eyes were still closed yet he had a smile on his mouth

"I'm getting some pants on if you must know." He told him slightly annoyed

"Do you want me to put mine back on?" he asked him, still not opening is eyes

"I'm not bothered, and why have you got your eyes shut?" asked Draco not looking round as he pulled his pants on

"Because you clearly don't want me looking at your cock. Which by the way isn't fair because you can look at mine whenever you like?" Ron said with a smug smile on his face.

"I never said you couldn't look at my cock." Draco snapped back

"Well you're covering it." Replied Ron, "Do you not like sleeping naked beside me? Scared I'll break it?" he laughed at this.

"No, im not you idiot." Draco said through a slipper at Ron, this made him open his eyes.

"So what's your problem?" he asked looking directly at him

"Nothing." Draco replied turning away.

"You can tell me if you don't feel comfortable naked you know." Ron said naked.

"Why wouldn't I feel comfortable?" he snapped rather annoyed

"Loads of people don't feel comfortable with the bodies" Ron said sincerely.

"You clearly don't have that problem." Muttered Draco under his breathe, but Ron still heard

"Well no I don't, and you shouldn't either. You've got an amazing body." Ron replied, Draco could feel a blush coming onto his cheeks. He still had his back to Ron as he slid down onto the floor. Suddenly he felt Ron's warm body join him. His legs beside him as he pressed his bare chest on Draco's bare back. He started kissing his neck working his way down Draco's left side

"are you trying to seduce me?" Draco asked

"You should know me better by now. If I wanted to seduce you I can think of a much better way." He replied with a smile, slipping his arms around the front of Draco's body. Draco leaned back into Ron,

"Are you gay?" he asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"I think last nigh answered that Draco." Ron said kissing his cheek.

"Well you could be both, or you could simply just be doing it for fun" he said, again not meeting his eyes

"Well, yeah its fun but that's not why I did it with you. I care a lot about you and I mean I could be both but I think I'm gay. You're much better to fuck than Hermione" Ron answered giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Out of no where Draco kissed Ron on the lips with so much passion that Ron fell back onto the floor. Draco climbed on top of him and they snogged for about 5 minutes until Draco stopped for air. Ron started kissing down Draco's body, who kept moaning and gasping with pleasure. Suddenly Ron's hands found inside Draco's underwear where he started to massage his cock. Draco let out a pleasurable moan and leaned against Ron, taking it as a good sign he carried on, gradually getting harder until Draco couldn't take the pleasure anymore and pulled at his ginger locks. He stopped immediately and they resumed snogging again. However Draco wanted to give Ron the pleasure he had so he throw Ron's head back, straddled him and begin to massage his cock which had been on show the whole time. Ron was now pressed against Draco's body letting out groans of pleasure. As Draco got harder the pleasure also became to much for Ron and he pulled at the snow blonde hair, Draco let go of Ron's cock and yet again they started snogging. Draco's hands were now rummaging all over the bare body of Ron's while Ron kept placing his hands inside Draco's pants. He wanted to go further and give so more pleasure so when they broke for air he gently bowed his head, removed Draco's cock from his pants and started sucking. Draco had never felt more pleasure in his life. It was much better getting a blow job by Ron than it had been with Pansy 6th year. Ron started sucking gently but got harder and harder. Draco just hoped he wouldn't have a leakage. Ron sucked for about 10 minutes before Draco drew his head back. He had to give Ron the same privilege. He bowed his head, since Ron was already naked he didn't need to do anything except open his mouth and suck. Ron was letting out moans of great pleasure as Draco sucked harder. It felt amazing to be sucking on someone's cock. He too sucked for about 10 minutes before they resumed kissing.

Before long Ron had entered Draco, they begin to fuck for the second time that night, Draco couldn't believe it actually was better, he loved the feeling of Ron thrusting against him. The way it felt to have Ron inside him. Ron thrust at Draco for about 15-209 minutes before they were warn out. Ron removed his cock from Draco and they spent about 5 minutes catching there breathe (and snogging) before Draco entered Ron. Ron loved the feeling of Draco inside him and he didn't want it to stop, however after about20 minutes of great thrusting it did. Draco laid his cold, sweaty body against Ron's hot sweaty body. They begin snogging again before making there way into bed. Ron got in fully naked and Draco, making no attempt at reaching for his underwear, climbed in next to him. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco and they both feel into a great embrace. They both new that sleeping with each other, been so close to the others naked body was the best feeling in the world. As there eyes dropped and the breathe slowed down. Both cocks brushed against each other and it was as if they were in twined together, Draco felt Ron's cock against his own and felt slightly sad. If he was going to have a relationship with this amazing creature called Ron Weasley then it would have to be a secret. He knew his dad wouldn't approve of a Weasley, especially not a boy. He snuggled closer to Ron and decided that them thought would wait till a later date, nothing could ruin this moment of happiness. He wanted to be with Ron forever.

However what Draco didn't see was the figure lurking at the open door of his bedroom in his house.

* * *

**A/N what did you guys think? Should I make more an carry on the story or should I keep it as a one-shot?**


	2. Chapter Twoo: The Ministry

Draco woke up with a start the next morning. He had been having a nightmare and was glad to be awake. He turned as much as he could to stare at the ginger haired boy lying next to him. Ron still had his arms wrapped tightly round Draco; just like they had been when they had fallen asleep. Ron looked so beautiful as he slept. His chest rising and falling with every breath. Draco stared at the sleeping body for a few minutes, or a few hours he didn't know before once again wiggling free from the embrace; Ron stirred a little and turned onto his back. Draco kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a pair of pants. Shoving them on he headed towards the bathroom which was down the hall.

* * *

Draco spent about 30-40 minutes in the bathroom; he had taken a shower, used the toilet and brushed his teeth. He walked into his room wearing a towel around his waist, to find Ron still asleep in his bed. He walked back over towards the sleeping figure, sitting down on the bed he bent down and place a simple kiss on the lips. Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open making Draco jump back and scream. A small laugh slipped from Ron's lips as he stared at his startled boyfriend.

"That wasn't funny. I though you were asleep" said Draco

"Aw, im sorry" pouted Ron holding his arms out for Draco. The blonde boy walked back to the bed and sat down. As soon as his arse had hit the mattress however he had been enveloped into a hug from Ron.

"Last night was the best night I've ever had" whispered Ron into Draco hair's

"Tell me about it" said Draco as he leant back into Ron's muscular body. They sat like that for about 5 minutes, Ron played with Draco's blonde locks the whole time. Before Draco straightened up.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked just as Ron's stomach growled. He laughed and got up form Ron's tight embrace.

"Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes" he said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the room.

* * *

5 minutes later Ron was making his way downstairs. He hoped the curtains downstairs were still closed otherwise any passers by would have to look at his cock. Thankfully he entered the main room to find the blinds and curtains closed. He could smell bacon coming form the kitchen so made his way in there. Draco was stood with his back towards the door, so Ron as quietly as he could make his way over to him, as soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arms around the thin, slender body.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked kissing Draco down his neck.

"Bacon sandwiches now wait for me in on the sofa" said Draco pushing Ron slightly out the way. He sighed but with one more kiss made his way back into the main room; sitting down on the comfiest sofa ever.

* * *

Draco made his way in with two plates of bacon sandwiches. He handed one to Ron then took a seat next to him. Ron placed one arm around Draco before eating his bacon sandwich. Since Ron had a big appetite he had his down in one bite. However Draco's mouth was slightly slower and he took longer. After he had finished his sandwiches he placed the plate on the side. Not sure what to do next.

"You've got tomato sauce on your face" said Ron suddenly, but before he had chance to wipe it, Ron had licked it of his face. He now started trailing kisses down his neck again. Draco groaned and brought Ron's head back up, crashing his lips against his. Before long both tongues were exploring the others mouth hungry for more. Draco's towel came of with one tug from Ron and he could feel Ron's cock rub against his in comfort.

* * *

Half an hour later both boys laid panting on the sofa. Draco looked over to the bedside table were a clock lay.

"Shit." He said sitting up suddenly

"What's up?" Ron said groggily, his eyes seemed semi closed.

"We need to be at work in 10 minutes." He said standing up. Ron's eyes opened but he made no attempt to move

"If were late we will get fired, and if im fired I won't have any money. Which means I won't be able to pay for this house and that means no more incredible nights." Said Draco grabbing at Ron's hands and pulling.

"Fine, you've persuaded me; and I can get up my self" he said heaving himself up from the couch. Kissing Draco on the nose then exited the room.

* * *

They apparated in the ministry 10 minutes later, both were looking a little shattered.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley" said the lady sat at the main desk, they both give her a kind nod before heading towards the elevator.

It was already full of many workers when they entered. They each clicked the button which leads to their floor before been squashed against the others. Eventually they the last two people stepped out leaving both boys alone. The doors shut, Ron would be getting out at the next floor.

"My place after working tonight" he whispered out of the side of his mouth

Ron nodded, planting one last kiss on Draco's lips before the doors opened. Ron sighed and stepped out of the elevator leaving his new boyfriend behind. Before the doors shut though, Draco reached out and pinched his arse. Ron turned around and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"You've been in happy mood all morning, what happened last night" Harry asked his friend curiously.

"Something good." Said Ron, smiling at the memory

"It was definitely sex. Who were you shagging last night? Was she hot?" Harry teased his friend

"There wasn't a she" said Ron spinning on his chair so he had his back to Harry

"Aw, so what has got you in such a good mood and isn't sex?" harry was now curious

"I didn't say there wasn't any sex." Ron said, a blush creeping up his face.

"Hermione owes me." Said Harry, Ron turned around confused

"Excuse me, your best friend tells you he's gay and your concerned about your other best friend giving you money." Said Ron, Harry simply smiled back

"I knew you were gay mate. That's why Hermione owes me money, we had a bet. She said you weren't gay because you fucked her. but I said you were because you might have been confused back then." Said Harry simply, Ron just sat there, mouth slightly open.

"So, who's the lucky fella?" he asked looked at the stunned Ron. Ron just turned around in his chair and said quietly,

"Promise not to get mad."

"Course, I mean how bad can it be" he replied

"Draco Malfoy" Ron said in a almost whisper

"YOU SHAGGED DRACO MALFOY" said Harry clearly shocked and a little too loud.

"Shhhh, do you have to yell" Ron said turning around looking slightly angry

"Sorry mate, but Draco?" Harry said

"yeah" replied Ron and started telling Harry just how it had happened

* * *

"Well, at least your happy, that's the main thing; just give me time to warm up to the idea, kay." Said Harry to his friend after hearing about how Ron and Draco had happened, plus about last night and this morning.

"Yeah sure." Said Ron, he had a smile on his face which had been there since the beginning of the story

"So… when you seeing him again?" Harry asked curiously

"Tonight, he's asked me to go round to his place again" said Ron, his smile widening.

"Hey boys!" they were suddenly interrupted by Hermione's voice as she entered the office

"You owe me, 2 galleons." Said Harry at once

"And why do I owe you them?" asked Hermione

"Because Ron is gay, just like I said" said Harry with a smug smile

"urh fine, but I don't have my money on me right now. Any of you guys coming down for dinner?" she asked looking towards Ron, who's ears were once again bright red.

"Your not mad, that we shagged then im gay?" he asked her looking down

"Nope, loads of people get there feeling mixed up. Besides I've got someone new. Now you coming down for dinner?" said Hermione impatiently

"Yes, I am." Said Ron getting up from his chair

"I can't, got loads of paper work to do. Anyway it will give Ron time to fill you in with his juicy gossip about his and Draco's shagging spree last night" said Harry with a smug smirk. Ron gave him a evil look, and just as Hermione opened her mouth to say something he pushed her out the door and closed it

* * *

"Draco, could you possibly run this up to the aurors." Said Draco's boss handing over some file notes

"Yeah, sure" he replied, putting down his quill he set of towards the elevator, pressing the down button for the Aurors.

He entered the floor and it looked remotely different from his own floor. He went up to the reception desk

"Hello, I've got some notes for the Aurors." He said

"Oh right, well that's the heads office, im sure there will be someone in there to collect them" she said pointing to a door on his left. he walked up and read what it said on the door

**Head Auror**

**Harry Potter**

**Deputy Head Auror**

**Ronald Weasley**

A smile appeared on his lips as he read his boyfriends name, he knocked on the door and heard someone say

"Come in."

He opened the door to find 2 desks, one was accompanied by Harry Potter, however the other one was empty.

"I've got some notes for you" he said walking in, moving towards Harry desk

"Thank you, sorry your boyfriend isn't here by the way" said Harry casually, Draco looked like he had just been strangled

"W-hat." He stuttered

"Relax, Ron told me everything. Im totally cool with it." Said Harry looking up at Draco for the first time. The boy look clearly flushed, but gained a small smile at the mention of Ron.

"R-eally" he stuttered again

"Yep, he told me every little detail about last night. He's really happy, don't break his heart okay." Said Harry sincerely and Draco looked surprised

"Never." He said

"Good, now he's gone down to lunch with Hermione if you want to go see him, I'm sure he's told her the whole story by now." Said Harry returning back to his work.

Draco turned to leave when the door burst open and Ron and Hermione entered, laughing hysterically. Ron stopped short when he saw Draco stood there

"Hey, what you doing here?" he asked with a smile

"Just delivering some notes for you guys, sup Mu- Hermione" he quickly stopped saying Mudblood as Ron stomped on his toe and gave him a look of don't

"Nothing." She replied

"Well I better get going" he said, "see you tonight Ron" then he exited through the door, Ron taking his seat behind his desk

"He's still an obnoxious jerk, even with Ron as a boyfriend" Hermione said, Ron picked up a cushion and threw it at him. He didn't have his heart in it though as he thought about Draco's plans for tonight. He didn't even realise a slight breeze that seemed to move about the office.

* * *

**A/N: im sorry if I've disappointed. I just don't want to reveal who the secret person is, but I wanted to get Harry and Hermione knowing out the way. There his friends they'll always support him. **

**Please review it means a lot. thanks trulybliss08 and MalcolmBaddock for reviewing my last chapter!**


	3. Chapter Threee: Pizza and a Movie

Ron sat in his office with Harry finish his last piece of paper work, although his mind kept wondering to tonight. I had received a note from Draco about half an hour ago saying he had left for the day and I could come over as soon as I was done. Urh, stupid paper work.

"You nearly done mate?" asked Harry from the other side of the office.

"Nope, this is so bleeding hard." I answered back with a sigh.

"Or, maybe someone is just thinking about tonight" said Harry with a smile. I bent low over my parchment to cover my blush.

"Look just leave it for tonight" said Harry suddenly, I lifted my head in surprise, he always insisted we finish before leaving.

"Go on, your not going to get anything good done tonight with your head full of Draco. It can easily be done tomorrow" said Harry looking up from his parchment

"Thanks Harry, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll get it done I promise" I said getting up form my seat. I placed my have finished work in my top draw along with my quill. Then grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"If Draco's got anything like last night planned, you might not be able to keep your promise" said Harry with a small laugh, I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way to the elevator.

I got in and started moving down, since me and Harry had stayed rather late there wasn't many people about and I had the lift to myself for two floors. However, soon the doors clicked open and Hermione entered.

"Oh hello you. Working late aren't you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, loads of paper work, Harry's still up there. Your late as well." I said returning the smile.

"Just had a meeting on supporting the right to have house-elves freedom." She said, I rolled my eyes. How couldn't I have guessed.

"Hey you weren't wearing that at dinner" I said, she was no longer in jeans and a jumper but a red slim dress.

"No I wasn't I got a date tonight, and don't have time to got get changed. He's picking me up here" she said with a smile.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours?" I asked curiously, she'd been bragging about him at lunch. Yet I didn't have a clue who he was

"Not telling" she said with a grin.

"That isn't fair, I've told you who my boyfriend is; and you hate the guy." I said

"Fine, but promise you won't get mad." She said

"I told you im going out with Draco Malfoy and you think I'll get mad?" I said, she smiled at this

"Fine, its your brother Fred." She said, a smile making its way to her lips at the mention of his name

"At least it isn't Percy, but you do realise you'll have George to put up with as well. They don't do anything without each other." I replied

"I know, I get along with his girlfriend though, so double dates are perfectly fine." She said with another smile

"Is it a double date tonight?" I asked

"Nope, just the tow of us, George has taking Poppy out for a movie" she replied as the doors clicked open into the main area. We walked together to the main entrance; I could see Fred waiting by a car a few metres away so I bid farewell and apparated to Draco's.

* * *

"Something smells delicious" I said walking into the kitchen, Draco was stood around the oven, clearly trying to make dinner.

"Well in a minute im going to have to call for a take away because im sure this is burnt" he said turning round.

"Well it's a good job I like both takeaways and burnt food" is added with a smile placing a kiss on his lips, which he returned happily. After about 5 minutes of snogging we took one more look at the food and decided to order out.

"Pizza or Chinese?" asked Draco

"Not bothered, I like both" I said with a laugh

"Pizza it is then" he said, "I'll be right back." And then with a pop he was gone. I walked into the living room, the sofa was still there, and memories of this morning came back. Man did I wish I could start everyday like that! I took of my robe and tie, sitting down on the sofa I undone a few buttons of my shirt and just relaxed. Draco reappeared 5 minutes later with 2 pizzas both had every topping possible on them; we settled on the sofa eating them the. After finishing them, I was officially full, Draco turned on his muggle TV thingy and we cuddled up on the sofa watching this movie about a mummy that accidently get's brought to life and this brother and sister, along with this man have to try and kill it again. It was actually really good.

"He's hot" I said randomly.

"Excuse me" said Draco from my side.

"well obviously not as hot as you. But he's hot. Anyway we both know he'll end up getting the girl not the guy. Its how every movie ends" I said with a sigh

"Our movie wouldn't" Draco said, I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

The movie ended about 20 minutes later and as I had predicted, the hot guy got with the girl. I looked over at the clock, it read 11:45. Draco must have looked to because he started to get up. Much to my disappointment. Once he was stood up he turned towards me

"Alright big guy, coming to bed it late" he said holding his hand out

"Yeah fine whatever" I replied taking his hand, he pulled me of the sofa and dragged me upstairs to his room.

"You really are lazy" he said once we had reached his room and I had flopped onto the bed.

"So, I like been lazy" I replied

"Well you keep been lazy but we won't be able to get in bed tonight" he said throwing the pillow at me.

"So, you'll have to sleep on the floor because im already on the bed" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Your so annoying" said Draco, grabbing my hands and trying to pull me off the bed.

"There's no way that a pip squeak like you are going to move me" I said with a smug smile.

"Fine, I'll just have to make you eat slugs" he said letting go of my hands and getting his wand out. I jumped up straight away, from past experience (2nd Year) I didn't want to eat slugs again. Draco laughed from beside me.

"Your so annoying at times" I told him, pulling back the covers to the bed and jumping in, I really couldn't be arsed getting changed.

"How can you call anyone annoying?" asked Draco getting into bed next to me, he also didn't take his clothes off.

"Easy peasy." I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. He sighed and nested into my body. Suddenly however he jerked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked propping myself up slightly

"I just though I saw something in the doorway." He replied

"Well there's nothing there now so lets just got to sleep okay." I said lying down again, Draco just nodded and lay back down.

"Will you relax, you've got me lying next to you. Im a top Auror and I can definitely sort it out." I said wrapping my arms back around his body and cuddled into him.

"Yeah I guess your right" he replied and I felt him relax in my arms. I kissed the top of his head then settle down for some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so chapter 3, what did you think? I wanted a chapter in which it showed that they weren't just with each other to have sex but because they actually care about each other. Hope you like it. I'm really enjoying making this, but i can't just drop all my other fanfic's so I'll probably update one then update this again. **


End file.
